The present invention relates to limiting the peaks in signals and in particular to limiting the magnitude of FFT bins to avoid harmonic distortion.
Known limiting utilizes filter banks and hard clipping to suppress problematic frequency bands created when increasing the playback level. The known approach has very limited resolution, and due to hard limiting of the signal, significant noise is often introduced.